1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jet mixing and entrainment, and more particularly to enhancing jet mixing and entrainment by means of an oscillating vane in the jet nozzle exit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a number of applications it is desirable to achieve rapid mixing between a jet flow and its surrounding medium which may be either stationary or coflowing at a different velocity. Such applications occur in certain types of ejectors, particularly ejectors for vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft, but also in a number of other fields. A number of methods have been suggested in the past to enhance this jet mixing and secondary flow entrainment. The most notable ones are hypermixing, as used in the thrust augmentation ejectors of the Navy-Rockwell VTOL aircraft, acoustic excitation, pulsing and excitation by a freely vibrating little airfoil. Only the hypermixing nozzle appears to have been developed to the point of practical application. It is desired to further enhance the jet mixing and secondary flow entrainment over these prior methods.